


The Consequences of Stealing the Doctor's Coat

by FlightlessAngelWings



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngelWings/pseuds/FlightlessAngelWings
Summary: “Have you seen my jacket? I can’t seem to find it anywhere.”That was when you emerged from the bathroom, her coat draped on your body, “You mean this?” you asked with a devilish grin on your face.She sighed in relief as she smiled back at you. What a sight that was! “Yes, exactly!” She took a few steps towards you, “Can I have it back now please?” she ended by saying your name so sweetly.“I would, Doctor,” you shimmied your shoulders playfully as you spoke, “But I don’t have anything on underneath this.”
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Original Female Character(s), Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	The Consequences of Stealing the Doctor's Coat

“Has anyone seen my coat?” the Doctor called out to her group of companions as she frantically searched the TARDIS control room for her missing coat.

Graham was reading on a bench while Ryan and Yaz were working on documenting the last adventure you all had. The only one that wasn’t in the room was you.

“No one’s seen your coat since we got back, Doc,” Graham said over his book, and the other two mumbled in agreement.

The Doctor sighed as she placed her hands on her hips. After scanning with room once again, she decided to go below and search there. Yaz shook her head with a smile before she went back to what she was doing. The three took the time for now to relax in between adventures as the time lord searched on.

When you all got back to the ship, you opted to go right to your room to wash off. But before you disappeared from the main room, an idea took hold of you and you smirked to yourself as you slipped away unnoticed. You had just gotten out of the shower and dried yourself off when you heard a knock at your door. You stayed hidden on the small bathroom at the back of the space as you questioned who was at your door. There was one particular person you hoped it would be.

“It’s the Doctor,” came her voice on the other side of the door.

Your heart skipped a beat, “Come in Doctor!” you replied, “I’m just getting out of the shower.”

The time lord let herself in and closed the door behind her. She looked around your room as she asked you, “Have you seen my jacket? I can’t seem to find it anywhere.”

That was when you emerged from the bathroom, her coat draped on your body, “You mean this?” you asked with a devilish grin on your face.

She sighed in relief as she smiled back at you. What a sight that was! “Yes, exactly!” She took a few steps towards you, “Can I have it back now please?” she ended by saying your name so sweetly.

“I would, Doctor,” you shimmied your shoulders playfully as you spoke, “But I don’t have anything on underneath this.”

Her breath caught in her throat at your confession and for a moment, she didn’t know how to react. A wave of emotions rushed through her as she imagined you naked underneath her jacket. She closed the gap between your bodies as used a finger to gently push the fabric apart just an inch. The Doctor let out a deep breath when all she could see was your skin between the fabric.

You bit your lip as you watched her and you could feel yourself blush. You never did anything this bold before, but you were in a mood and you just wanted to tease the Doctor a little bit. “Like what you see, Doctor?” you asked as you pushed the fabric apart further.

Her eyes moved from your chest up to meet yours, “Yes,” she whispered as she glanced down at your lips. Her hands made their way to cup your face before she pulled you in for a kiss. You eagerly responded and wrapped your hands around her waist to deepen the kiss. Your lips parted to let her tongue in, and the room filled with the sounds of your sloppy yet passionate kiss.

The Doctor pulled back just enough to get a good look at you. With your hands no longer there to hold the coat closed, she could see that you weren’t lying: your bare body was on fully display for her with just the long fabric to frame. She licked her lips as her eyes hungerly roamed over your figure. “Wow,” she breathed out.

Her hands started to roam over your body. From your face where she held you, her fingers lightly bushed down your sides. This made you shiver, and it only turned you on even more. The Doctor brought her hands back up to cup at your breasts, and the action made you let out a soft gasp. You grabbed onto her shoulders to steady yourself as she gently massaged your mounds. Your head tilted back on its own, and she took the opportunity to nip and kiss at your exposed neck.

You couldn’t hold back a moan as she found a particularly sensitive spot on your neck. The Doctor smiled against your skin as she got more aggressive with kissing you all down your neck and collarbone. You pushed your body against hers and you grinded yourself on her leg. She glanced down for a moment and chuckled when she saw how wet you were already.

“Doctor,” you sighed as you started to pull her clothes off her body.

She happily complied as she shifted back a bit to let you strip her. Your hands found their way around her waist and she pushed her shirt up over her head before you impatiently unhooked her trousers. In no time, the blond was completely naked before you, and you couldn’t help but to look her up and down. She never ceased to amaze you with her effortless beauty. Lust took over you as you crashed yourself into her and kissed her hungerly.

The Doctor kissed you back immediately and with the same hunger, and wrapped her arms around your bare waist underneath her jacket. While lost in your kisses, she pushed her coat off of your shoulders, leaving you completely bare as well. A shiver ran up your spine as the cool air suddenly hit your body. The Doctor broke the kiss for a moment to admire your body before she took your lips with her own again, only this time she was more aggressive.

The blond held you by your waist and spun you around so that your back was to your bed, and while your lips stayed connected, she pushed to towards the bed. You had completely trust in her, and you let the time lord led you while you stayed lost in your kisses. It only took a few steps for you to feel the edge of your bed against your leg, and the Doctor shoved you down so that you lay on your back.

The sight before her was incomparable to anything else in the universe. You lay spread out on your back, your body completely open to her, and your eyes glazed over with lust. Your chest rose and fell in a slow rhythm and your lips parted slightly so you could catch your breath. The Doctor spoke your name in a whisper before she climbed on top of you and captured your lips in a chaste kiss once again.

Your moaned into your mouth as your arms wrapped around your lover. This time, it was your hands that roamed over her body as you kissed each over with fervor. Your cupped her breasts and squeezed gently, which caused her to cry softly. You ran your fingers over her nipples, and suddenly all you wanted to do was suck on her beautiful skin.

You boke the kiss and tugged on the Doctor’s side to tell her you wanted her to scoot herself up. Without a word spoken, she understood your request and shuffled her body up so that you could reach her breasts. She straddled herself over you with her legs on either side of your midsection. Eagerly, you took one of her nipples into her mouth and sucked gently. The time lord let out a loud moan as your tongue flicked over the sensitive nub. Her hair fell in front of her face as she dropped her head down. You broke away only to move to the other side to give it the same attention. Her limbs started to shake as she found it harder and harder to hold herself up over you.

“Sit on my face, Doctor,” your voice was low as you broke away from her chest.

She looked down at you in surprise; she didn’t expect you to say that, “Are you sure?”

You reached up and brushed a lock of hair off her face, “I’m sure,” you spoke with such adoration.

The Doctor leaned forward to softly kiss your forehead before she complied with your wish. She carefully shimmied her body up yours, and when she reached a comfortable position, she held her arms up onto the headboard. You wasted no time and held onto her hips once her heat was right in front of your face.

You started slow with just a light kiss on her other lips, but that contact alone was enough to make her squeal. The Doctor wasn’t quite used to having sex in this body yet, but she trusted you enough to explore this new territory with. One thing she found was that she was definitely more sensitive now to touch than ever before. So, you always started slow with her.

Very softly, you let your tongue drag along her folds, and you enjoyed the sounds she made as you did so. With every pass, you pushed your tongue harder and harder on her cunt. You could tell she was enjoying this: not only were her moans filling the room, but she started to rock her hips back and forth across your face. You then changed direction and flicked her clit, which caused her to shake and her voice went up.

You smiled against her as you started to work her more intensely. The Doctor held onto the headboard as she rode your face and a thin layer of sweat made her body glow. You took her entire clit into your mouth and started to suck harder, which made her cry out your name. Your grip stayed strong on the blonde’s hips as you alternated between licking and sucking, and you could tell by the way she trembled that her orgasm was close.

The Doctor threw her head back as her legs started to shake, and with every lick on her cunt she could feel her climax get closer and closer. You picked up your pace as you found just the right spot to drive your lover wild. Her whole body shivered with pleasure as she screamed. Before she knew it, she came all over your face, and she moaned out your name over and over as she rode out her orgasm.

The room got quiet as the Doctor leaned forward against the headboard to catch her breath. You let your head flop down against the mattress as you took in deep breaths as well. The Doctor shifted herself so that she could see your face underneath her and you both let out a chuckle as you caught each other’s eyes. “Wow,” she said for the second time as she scoot herself down to sit between your legs.

“Wow yourself,” you replied playfully. Your lips glistened with the Doctor’s juices and you happily licked them, savoring the taste of her.

The Doctor leaned forward to capture your lips once again, this time hungrier than before. Your tongues played with each other for a moment before she broke away to position herself at your cunt. Your breath became more ragged with anticipation.

You didn’t have to wait long, as the Doctor went right for your heat. You let out a cry as she immediately took you into you mouth and sucked strongly. She didn’t start easy like you did, and went right for attacking your clit with her tongue. You grabbed onto her hair as your back arched and your mouth hung open.

She pulled away for a moment, “Sorry, was that too much?” she asked sheepishly.

You looked down at her with glazed over eyes, “No,” you breathed out, “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop,” you pleaded.

That was all she needed to start again, this time she was more confident. She flicked her tongue over your clit and delighted at your moans of pleasure. As she licked at sucked on you, the Doctor pushed a finger inside you, which made you scream. She waited a moment before she added a second finger and began to pump in and out of you.

You grabbed ahold of the sheets as you cried and panted. The sensations were almost too much, but you loved it. The Doctor sucked at your clit as her fingers pushed deep into you. “Fuck! Doctor!” you couldn’t help the curses that came out of your mouth.

She adjusted her angle, and the blonde knew she hit the right spot when your moans got louder. Her tongue kept working at your clit as her fingers hit the sweet spot inside of you. You threw your head back and the Doctor could feel your legs shake. She knew you were close, and she wanted to hear you scream her name as you reached your climax. You happily obliged as your orgasm took over your body. Waves of pleasure unlike anything you ever felt ran over you as you cried out the Doctor’s name.

Your body went completely limp and your legs flopped down flat on the bed as you took several deep breaths. The Doctor propped herself up on her elbows to watch you for a moment, and she found herself utterly lost in you. Everything about you just captivated her so, and to her, you were the most beautiful person she had ever seen.

As your breathing slowed, the Doctor crawled up to lay next to you. She took you in her arms and held you tightly. “That was…wow,” she said tenderly as she stocked your face.

You looked up at her, “Very wow,” you agreed with a chuckle. You lay on her chest for a minute and listened to her unique heartbeat before you added, “I should steal your coat more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write 13th Doctor porn for awhile so here it is!  
> Follow my writing tumblr @FlightlessAngelWings


End file.
